A Full Moon
by Raxz
Summary: Chapter 5! No more questions, trapped, alone. Daisuke needed to get out but he has nowhere to go..
1. In The Dark

Muahah my first fanfiction being D.N.Angel! My favorite manga and anime in the entire world!  
It's only logical that my first had to be this.

Well enjoy please give me your reviews and tips plz! Especially about the build up of the lines a paragraphs. I've never written a story before Oo

Enjoy! PS:I might be really out of character, but It's my story so there

* * *

A full moon.  
A shadow could be seen passing the moon. The air was crisp and the stars where bright and shyning like diamonds.  
Anybody would think this to be beautiful and romantic. Dark sighed. Though he wasn't one for hiding, his cover of darkness was slightly brighter then usually.  
"No matter" he thought as he glided through the air.  
"With Hiwatari-kun out of town the security will be poor anyway."  
"Stay on your guard Dark" a voice whispered in the back of his mind.  
"Why my dear Daisuke, are you worried for my safety."  
"Of course not, I'm worried about my own safety; if you get caught I'm the one in trouble!" Daisuke yelled in despair.

Daisuke had promised himself not to change into his other self today; he had a mountain of homework to do that had to be finished this week. But as his mother flashed the cute picture of Harada Risa, he didn't have much of a choice. Another mission another theft and another amused Dark grinning at Daisuke's misfortune.

"Curse him" Daisuke thought angrily.  
"Daisuke, you seem in a very foul mood today, it hasn't got anything to do with me now does it?" Dark retorted amused.  
"It Has Everything To Do With You! I'm getting fed up of it Dark! My grades have dropped dramatically ever since you came into my life! I have no time to do my homework or study. And when I'm at school and you decide to show your head I'm the one in trouble! You are so relaxed about everything, but you're ruining my life, and it's my life!"  
Daisuke sighed in despair.

"I've had enough, I want it over with, I want you out of my life."

Dark remained silent. With the mission forgotten he landed next to the large fountain on the outskirts of the city. He looked with a face devoid of emotion at his surroundings. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the cascading water, the crickets chirping and the cool breeze of autumn.  
It relaxed him; Daisuke had no idea that his words had hurt Dark so much. He opened his eyes again.

"Very well Daisuke." Dark finally spoke after a while.  
"I have never wanted to ruin your life, I have always been in the Niwa family and I have had to work with hundreds of different generations of your family. I mostly got along with all of them, but you are the first who has really hated me for being in your life...

"Dark I didn't say I hated you..." Daisuke replied with a soft voice, he wasn't sure where Dark was going with this conversation.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it, I know how you feel, I get it. And you're right, it is your life, I have no right to interfere."  
Dark looked at the sky, the bright moon beaming down on him.

"Be seeing you, ne…Hikari." Dark closed his eyes once more. Daisuke felt a tingling sensation and closed his eyes as well. When he opened them again he was in his own body.

"Dark?" he spoke out loud.  
The tingling sensation was gone, but with that the feeling he had everyday while Dark was dormant had also disappeared. He brushed it of.

"Dark?" he tried once more but to no avail.  
"Cut it out Dark this isn't funny anymore...Dark! Fine be that way!" Daisuke replied angrily as he started walking home.

"He could have at least dropped me of somewhere closer to home if he was planning on changing back."

* * *

Daisuke lay back on his bed as Wizz happily started making a bed on his stomach. It took Daisuke a long time to get home it was almost dawn when he arrived. His mother had started scolding him when he got in. She was not pleased that Dark was a no-show at the Centrum for Art and Culture where he was supposed to steal a ancient dagger said to belong to one of the greatest warriors of the old days. It wasn't the work of the Hikari's, but it was so masterfully made, that Daisuke was sure his mother just wanted it for herself.

But when Daisuke came in with a face full of anger, she held her mouth. She would save the scolding for tomorrow plus it would be Saturday, so shopping at the market would be his punishment.

"Dark?" Daisuke tried one more time. He turned on his side and apologised to Wizz for knocking him off. He would talk to Dark in the morning; right now he was tired and needed his sleep.

If Dark was going to brood tomorrow as well, Daisuke would have a chance to finish his homework. He smiled slightly. Maybe Dark was being considerate for once.

"If you are, thanks Dark; I'll speak to you tomorrow all right?" Again Daisuke got no reply and shrugged it of.  
He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him. It never did.

* * *

Yawning his head of Daisuke slanterd down the stairs. His mom had come to wake him up then take him shopping, but he was already awake. He had been tossing and turning all night and saw every hour fly by on his clock. He had also squashed Wizz a few times who woke up angrily and squeakt in annoyance.

"You okay sweetheart, you seem tired" his mother said notioning to Daisuke's excessive yawning. "Rough night." He replied. His mother looked at him with worry.  
"You never have rough nights."

Daisuke glared at her.  
"Well tonight I did, okay!" he huffed as he opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, drinking it right out of the pack.

"Daisuke! Where are you manners? You do not talk to me like that, and you do not drink from the milk pack itself." She said as she grabbed the milk and replaced it in the fridge.

"I already made you some breakfast, with a GLASS of milk, so hurry up and eat. I want to get to the market before it gets too busy."

Daisuke sat down and started eating, from the corner of his eye he saw his grandfather watching the TV. He turned around fully as he heard the name 'Dark', he frowned as he saw the reporter interviewing Takeshi Saehara's dad.

"So why do you think Dark didn't show up last night inspector?" The inspector's smile widened at the question.

"Well isn't it obvious? That Dark scum was too afraid to show up! He probably realised that he wouldn't be able to steal the dagger. The security was too much for him, he wouldn't have had a chance!"

He then burst out in a pathetic laugh. The presenter started to ask another question as the screen suddenly turned black. Daisuke's grandfather had turned it off.

Daisuke turned back around and resumed his eating.

"Daisuke…" His grandfather started talking.

"Don't say it. I'm not in the mood, so don't even bother." Daisuke's grandfather looked at him with wide eyes. What's going on, Grandfather thought. "Daisuke is never this rude nor does he ever cut me of in the middle of my sentence. Something was definitely wrong with Daisuke. And he was sure to get to the bottom of things. He started making his way to the dining table as Daisuke abruptly stood up.

"I've had enough to eat." He exclaimed and left to get ready, leaving his half eaten plate behind. He hadn't even touched his milk.

All his grandfather could do was watch his grandson walk up the stairs with a scowl on his face.

* * *

Omg my first Fanfiction oh happy days   
It's short I know, it's more like a teaser for things to come...mhh Daisuke isn't acting like himself now is he? Wonder what's up with that Oo

Review pretty please; it's my first come on! Tell me I suck and that I should quit while I'm ahead!


	2. Ignoring The Truth

Big thanks to my first reviewers and especially Lady Elbereth Tealrose who has agreed to be my beta reader o/

Elbereth-chan has much to teach me!

Now a change I have learned from reading the manga again. Wiz is spelt with one Z while I have done this with 2. So now I have corrected it according to the manga.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my look how cheap the strawberries are!" 

Usually Daisuke didn't mind shopping with his mother unless she had bags and bags full of heavy food. But today he was annoyed, cranky and bored to tears. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"You think we should take some more for Wiz? You know what a pig he is, if he finds them in the fridge they'll be gone in seconds."

She smiled brightly thinking of the time she came downstairs, only to find the fridge open and a very stuffed bunny like creature laying in front of it smeared with a red substance around his mouth.

"Whatever." Daisuke replied. Daisuke's mother frowned.

"What's wrong love? You don't seem like yourself today." She raised her hand and started to reach for Daisuke's forehead. Daisuke pulled away quickly.

"Geez mom I'm not a kid anymore, you don't need to feel for a temperature, I'm fine."  
She lowered her hand.

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes I am, enough already okay, are we done yet?"

"I...I guess so." Daisuke's mother stuttered slightly.

"Finally!" Daisuke started walking back setting a brisk pace.

When they had returned home Daisuke retreated to his room without a word. He didn't even help his mother unpack the shopping. He threw himself down on the couch and gave a heavy sigh. He listened intensely and tried to push his senses too the extreme.  
Nothing.  
No annoying bantering from Dark nor any witty remarks about him being unkind to his mother and how he was being a bad son. Should he say anything? Should he ask if Dark was around, awake, conscious?

No he didn't want Dark being his annoying self, Daisuke was annoyed enough as it is. But that tingly feeling that made him know that Dark was there, was missing. It disturbed him slightly.

"Dark?"

He cursed himself, he didn't want to talk to Dark but something inside him made him call his name without hesitation. He got no reply. Well he had called him now, Daisuke might as well make sure Dark talked back and explain what he was talking about last night. Why was he being so melodramatic and why Dark had called him Hikari?  
Hikari what the hell? Why did that matter, why did he specifically remember that bit?  
Wait, what else had Dark said… He couldn't remember. He sat up staring out in front of him. He called again.

"Dark? Will you answer me already? This is getting annoying."

"Dark!"

Daisuke huffed. Dark still wouldn't respond. Daisuke gave up. He never thought Dark would be this broody, but after generations of being around Dark must have really homed in on his brooding skills.  
He got up and walked over to his desk and sat down. He might as well start on his homework while Dark was being broody, moody and quiet.  
Daisuke tried to concentrate and get on with his home work. His first subject was maths.  
He really disliked math. All those numbers confused him to no end. He would rather work on something else, but he knew if he didn't start with math, he would never finish it. For half an hour Daisuke battled his way threw math, and then he got stuck.  
A very complicated equation. He remembered the teacher explaind it, but his attention was diverted to the clouds passing by outside the class window.

"Darn it." he exclaimed as he chewed the end of his pencil, he knew he should have paid more attention that day.

Even Harada Risa hadn't been his main focus point that day. He remembered distinctly Dark mocking him to no end that day. They would be on another mission that day and Hiwatari-kun had been staring at him all day.  
It freaked him out and Dark kept teasing him about how Hiwatari-kun just wanted to catch Daisuke and make him his love slave.  
Daisuke shivered at the thought. Dark always made these stupid comments about how Hiwatari-kun wanted him one way or another. But Hiwatari-kun isn't gay…was he? The things he would say to Daisuke, the way he would stare at him. The way he rejected all girls that dared to get close to him. Maybe Dark had been right about something.  
Daisuke shook his head. He was getting distracted he needed to concentrate, but the math was so hard.

"Dark? Could you help out for a minute, I really don't get this."

The benefit of having another person living in him who had been around for hundreds of years, was that Dark knew a lot. He had often come to depend on Dark after another late night mission. Daisuke would be tired ready to jump into bed. Then Dark would remind him about some silly assignment that would have to be done the next day. Daisuke smiled slightly. Dark would never just give the answers to the questions, but he would help Daisuke find the answers. Dark was a pretty good study buddy in that case.

"Oi Dark, come on help me out here, you owe me." Daisuke looked up as if he was trying to see the back of his mind. No answer.

"God you really are a misery guts aren't you?"

Daisuke skipped the question and moved on.

After another hour or so he decided he had done enough. He closed his books and leaned backwards letting out a yawn.  
He turned his head and looked outside the window. Autumn had come, the sky looked grey and the wind was softly blowing. Brown leaves were being swept up with the wind and would land meters further down and mostly into the garden. Daisuke knew he would have to sweep those up for his mom one of these days.  
Wiz jumped up onto his desk and squeaked cutely. Daisuke petted his head.  
Wiz was Dark familiar, his pet, the creature that binding him and Dark together.  
But somehow Daisuke didn't feel comfortable being around Wiz anymore. 

A sound alerted Daisuke bringing him back to reality. He removed his hand quickly, and realised where the sound was coming from, he looked down.  
Wiz was looking up at him and his attitude had completely changed. He wasn't the sweet fluffy bunny like before. His eyes had narrowed and a purple glaze covered his eyes, he was growling angrily. Reflecting his anger, purple black electricity was circling around him. Pure anger, pure hatred.  
Daisuke roughly pushed his chair back making it fall over. He stared at Wiz, he was shocked and felt….guilty? Why? He hadn't done anything to make him feel guilty.  
But Wiz was never like this, he didn't remember his grandfather ever mentioning Wiz being angry.  
He started backing up from Wiz and ran down the stairs. He felt so guilty, he felt like Wiz would never forgive him. But why? He hadn't done anything!  
He ran for the front door.

"Daisuke?" His mother called after him as she heard him run down the stairs.

He ignored her as he opened the door and just ran. He kept running he wasn't even sure where he was running to or even why he was running. But he knew he had to get out, to get away.

He was exhausted when he finally stopped running. He bent over holding his knees as breathed hard.  
As he calmed down and caught his breath he observed his surroundings. He was at the big fountain on the outskirts of town.

The same place as where he had his fight with Dark.

* * *

BADUM! Wheehee chapter 2

What you think what you think?  
I'm happy with myself. I thinkElbereth is happy too. She's a bit busy with Dark at the moment but I'll make sure she says something entertainingwith the next chapter...(so i can have Dark to myself mehehe)

Till the next chapter o/


	3. As I Call Your Name

I've released chapter 3 and 4 together, because chapter 3 was so awfully short my apologies. More notes on chapter 4!

* * *

Daisuke looked once more at his surroundings. Why did he come here? Why did he come to the spot where he had last heard from Dark?  
Some invisible force had drawn him here without his knowledge. This force, or most probably his own subconscious had drawn him here to settle things one and for all.

But he was scared.

He didn't want to face the answers he might find. He wished he could avoid them. But he came here for a reason, and in the future he might do so again. Best to face them now then run away. He might not be the brightest, but he was no coward.  
This wasn't about pride anymore, this was a desperate plea to his other side to respond.

"Dark," Daisuke's voice trembled slightly.  
"Dark please talk to me. I am sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. Say something, anything!"

Only silence answered him.

The wind was picking up, it would probably rain soon, but Daisuke was too occupied to notice. He was waiting for Dark to laugh at him to tell him how silly he was, how Dark had just kept silent to freak Daisuke out. And it worked. Daisuke had gotten so used to the sarcastic and smug voice of Dark, that the silence was unbearable.

When Dark replied he knew exactly how he would react, he would shout at Dark for making him worry for nothing, but he would be glad that Dark was back.

The first raindrops started falling and Daisuke was starting to feel the chill. As much as he didn't want to get wet or cold, he ignored it.

He looked around as if looking for Dark but he knew Dark wasn't able to appear outside of him. Still he looked around desperately.

"Daaaaaaaark," Daisuke's voice sounded broken as he called again with tears in his eyes. He felt heavy as he dropped to the ground on his knees.

"Dark." He breathed as he tilted his head looking at the sky; the rain started falling harder onto him. "Please…"

Daisuke dragged his body further. He had been sitting on the group in the rain for the last 2 hours just waiting for a reply. Thinking that maybe Dark wouldn't let him sit out there and catch a cold.  
The last time Daisuke was sick, Dark was almost unbearable to have in his head.

Well at least for one day.

Even though Dark had told him what an idiot he was for standing in the rain, he knew Dark didn't mind that much. At least he got that poor lost child home without any disasters.  
If he could have, Dark would have gotten Daisuke some hot soup or anything but that would only result in Daisuke having to get up.

When sick, Dark can't take over Daisuke's body. But Dark did help in some way. He let Daisuke rest enough and didn't bother him to much with snide remarks or mean comments. Well except the first day. Dark did care for him.  
No wait, no he doesn't it's just in his own best interest to have Daisuke healthy. With Daisuke out of commission, Dark would be bored stiff.  
Daisuke shivered he was feeling the cold piercing his bones, home wasn't far away now. The rain was still pouring down onto him.

Daisuke looked up, he didn't recognise this street. He looked around and realised he had already walked past his house. He was so out of it he didn't even notice.

As he stopped in front of his house he reached for his pocket.

"Damn it," he scolded, he had forgotten his keys.

He wasn't really in the mood for his mother to tell him off for getting soaked. Nor a lecture from his grandfather about him not completing the mission. He sighed and rang the doorbell.  
His mother opened with a look of worry and anger on her face.

"Daisuke where have you been! I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry mom." Daisuke mumbled and started making his way towards the stairs.

"Oh no you don't young man, not until you give me a proper explanation of where you've been. You missed dinner!"

"Not now mom, I'm not in the mood. I'm going to bed." With that said Daisuke continued his way upstairs.

Daisuke's mother stared after him in despair. As she turned around her father was standing in the living room doorway.

"Something is very wrong with Daisuke father."

"That was kind of obvious dear." Her father retorted.

"Something must have happened. He is rude to me, to you, I heard him this morning cutting you

off, but worst of all he won't tell me what's going on." She huffed.

"We have to do something."


	4. Revelations

Little note for this one.

First Daisuke's grandfather is called "Daiki" according to the manga, so I'll sometimes use that.

Second, I have added that the Daisuke family uses magic. We already know they do that, but I mean potions spell chanting and the whole witch scene. So life with it

* * *

The flame spat up high perhaps a meter or 2/3 out of the cauldron. Two robed figures stood around the pot chanting some ancient spell. The room was light with a few candles, but the main light was the flame and the eerie glow that surrounded the figures. The room was dark, cold and old. Moss was growing all over the walls and the stairs. The room reminded you of a really old movie where mad scientists were performing tests, or where witches concocted potions for evil use.

"The spirits are in turmoil, they have lost there direction."

The figure spread its arms, a staff in hand and a spell chanted.

"IeShalaLe Himi…Dou Kida!

With a burst, a swirl of bright deep red emerged from the pot. The swirl was erratic not flowing smoothly, not like a slither of a ribbon, but as a jolt of lightning. Threads of purple lingering within it as the swirl flew around slowly, leaving a trail behind it that settled in the room like a mist. As the red swirl moved along the room, the purple threads continued to follow in a smooth motion, only much slower. It seemed to have difficulty keeping up.

"Do you feel that father?" Emiko said as she removed her hood.

"Not only do I feel it, I can see it." Her father replied watching the red swirl pass by.

"His essence has almost disappeared.

Her eyes widened.

"What's happening to Dark?"

"I'm not sure dear, but whatever it is, it as something to do with our Daisuke."

Daisuke came down the stairs yawning his head off again. Another rough night had kept him tossing and turning. Will he ever get to sleep properly?  
He looked around for Wiz. He wasn't in his room. Perhaps he didn't feel like being around Daisuke anymore, he was really angry.  
Daisuke decided to let Wiz cool off for a little while before approaching him again and asks for his forgiveness. Daisuke shook his head; he didn't do anything, so why should he ask for forgiveness.  
His thoughts were interrupted as his stomach growled.

"Ugh, maybe I should eat more this morning then I did yesterday."

He started walking to the fridge but decided to grab an apple from the fruit bowl instead. He might be hungry, but he wasn't that hungry or bothered to prepare a meal. Then he noticed a strange and slightly unpleasant smell.  
_Now what are they concocting?_ Daisuke thought.

He knew they were downstairs in the basement busy with some kind of spell of some sort. The last time he was down in the basement he didn't know what his mother exactly did, but it went so horrible wrong that he almost suffocated because of the smoke.  
He wasn't one for spells and potions, he didn't believe in the power it was supposed to posses. Of all the spells and potions he made, none of them actually ever worked. His mother told him it was because he didn't believe.  
It didn't bother him really; he was the kind of guy that believed in technology.  
When he was young he did believe in magic. The tails his mother told him about spirits and magic had all been true to his mind and heart. He read all his mothers spell books and studied potions, but none of it actually made a difference. He couldn't bring forth a fireball or concoct a potion to make him invisible. He would pout when his spells didn't work and all his mother would say was, that he would be able to do it, when he was older. After a while he just stopped believing altogether.  
He plonked down on the couch and turned on the TV. The first thing he saw was a picture of Dark. He choked in his apple. When he regained his composure, he quickly changed the channel.

"Damn, why is he the first thing I see?" Curiosity got the better of him, he flipped the channel back again to seen and hear what they were talking about.

**On the TV**  
"Look! Up there it's Dark! Quick get a shot of that!" The camera zoomed in on Dark as he majestically flew at high speed over the news reporter as if to mock them. When the camera was able to turn around completely, Dark had already diapered.

"Where did he go?" An alarm went off and somebody shouted that Dark had been spotted inside the museum already.

"It would appear that Dark has already invaded the city museum, moments after flying over our head!"

Daisuke grinned; he and Dark had plotted this.  
They had made Wiz fly over the reporters heads to distract them while he or should he say Dark, snuck into the museum. It had been too easy. But then again, it was always easy.  
When a warning was sent, Daisuke and Dark would mentally prepare themselves before the mission.

The preparation for that night had been…well, pleasant.

_Flashback_

It hadn't been that long since Dark had appeared within him, so missions where a great thrill. He had already changed into dark before they had left home. It was still pretty early, the sun was just setting as Dark looked at it.  
A beautiful pink colour tinted the sky, and the last birds where making there way to there resting place. Pink sky at night shepherds delight. It meant that the next day would be a beautiful one.  
Summer vacation meant fun in the sun, and Daisuke couldn't wait to go swimming with his friends.  
But for now the moon would rise and darkness would overtake the land. As the world slept, he worked.  
It would be a few more minutes until complete sunset, a perfect time to watch such a beautiful event.

"It's beautiful isn't it Daisuke? It never changes."

"I guess" Daisuke said unsure. Dark sounded very nostalgic. He saw the sunset everyday he didn't even bother looking at it most times.

"You really should look at it more often Daisuke, because you might find one day that you won't be able to see it anymore."

Daisuke had forgotten that Dark could sometimes read his mind. Well they did kind of share a mind so it made sense.

He realised what Dark had meant by that comment. Dark wasn't able to see the sunset whenever he wanted. He was depended of his host. And when his host had found true love he would be dormant until the next generation. It seemed lonely.

"Hehe I'm not lonely Daisuke." Dark chuckled.

"I have you haven't I? I can watch the sunset with you, if you let me."

Daisuke smiled

"When ever you want to Dark, just ask."

_End Flashback__  
_

It had been a good night, they completed the mission without much effort and they had gotten closer together.

It where those moments that Daisuke felt for Dark. Dark was a person, a living being who had no life of his own, and when love had been found, he would disappear for another 40/50 years.  
He must have been shocked when the industrial revolution started or when the first atom bomb had hit. He would have to learn about all these new kinds of things so fast.  
Daisuke had grown up with the TV his grandfather had to adapt to the thought of a TV being flat. With each new change, how did Dark handle this when he was reborn into a new host? Did he gain the knowledge from his hosts each time? Did there memories become his own without thinking about it?  
No wonder he likes the sunset so much, it's the only thing that never changes.

As he contemplated about how thing had changed for Dark, his mother and grandfather had come back from there casting.

"We have to talk too Daisuke, father. If there is something wrong with him and Dark, we need to know!

"Shhhh, keep your voice down, Daisuke is sitting there. Daiki said trying to calm his daughter down.

"I won't keep my voice down! I refuse to keep my voice down not until I know what's going on! If Dark is in trouble and Daisuke's not telling us, then I have every right to shout!"

Daisuke had come back to reality after hearing his mother shout his name. Shout? What had he done this time? He still wasn't in the mood to have a long conversation with his mother or grandfather about why he didn't show up for the mission yesterday.

"Geesh mom what's with all the yelling? Anything wrong?" He said walking towards them, while rubbing his ear making it look like he had gone deaf from her yelling.

"You tell me young man, what's happened to Dark?" Her voice had softened a little, but there was still a sting to it.

Daisuke's eyes widened. They knew something was up but he hadn't told them anything.

"And don't you lie to me." She stared down at him while crossing her arms.

"Wha...what are you talking about? D…Dark's fine, why wouldn't he be?

Daisuke's mother glared at him.

"You're lying to me."

Daisuke might be great at stealing, but he wasn't that great at lying, and he knew that his mother knew.

"What? No, why would I? Dark's in my head bothering me like usual. He started chuckling unsurely.

"You are lying! Daisuke, I am your mother and you will tell me what is going on!"

She was really losing her patience now. He hadn't seen her angry in a long time, maybe she had some pent up anger that needed to be thrown out.  
He knew that if he did tell his mother she would get angry, and not telling anything would make her angry as well. If anything had happened to her 'precious' Dark, she would flip.  
And just that thought angered him. It was true his mom was mad about Dark. At times it seemed she cared more for him then she did for her own son. And how she would rave on about him like some crazed fan girl. Dark this, Dark that.

_I'm your son, think about me for once._ Daisuke thought.

"There is nothing going on!" He shouting surprised by his own loud voice.

"So leave me alone!" he turned around and started walking away.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not done with you yet!" His mother grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

He was about to scold her for it, but he quickly swallowed his words as he was confronted with a picture of Harada Risa.

"If you won't talk to me, I'll make sure Dark does." She commented softly, but here eyes where throwing daggers.

Daisuke stared at the picture it was held so close to his face that he couldn't look anywhere else. The familiar fast beating of his heart started and his face was turning beat red. It was going to happen any second now, there was no escaping…

But nothing happened.

Daisuke's mother's face dropped, she lowered the picture and stared questioning at him.

"Wha…what's going on, where's Dark?

Daisuke was relieved, but that quickly changed to feeling shocked.

This was the thing that said it all. Dark was gone. Truly. Really. No joke. He felt hurt, betrayed, alone. All Daisuke wanted to do was burst down into tears, to drop to the ground once more and weep. But no, not now, not in front of his mother, his grandfather.  
As if on cue, his grandfather spoke for the first time, deep concern etched in his voice.

"Daisuke, did something happen between you and dark?"

Daisuke started forcing a smile. It was a bitter smile a crooked smile; some would say an evil looking smile.

"You could say that, Dark is gone." He looked at his mother who was trying to formulate words.

"What? Is it such a big deal? I must be the luckiest guy alive." He chuckled.

"But how? I mean you didn't…that Harada girl?" His mother was finally able to speak.

"Yeah I got together with Risa; I didn't feel like telling you. Me and Risa are finally together, and with that I finally got rid of Dark."

He grinned widely even though he could feel the tears building up behind his eyes. He had to lie, if he told her it was his own doing, he didn't know what would happen if he did tell her. He had to deal with this himself.

"Aren't you happy for me?" He stared intensely at his mother; he had to force her to believe his story. That way she would drop the matter and leave him alone.

"Well yes of course I am happy, but isn't it sudden? I mean just the other day she…"

"What does it matter what happened the other day, it's about the now, right!" He started getting agitated.

Of course Risa wasn't interested in him, well not yet at least it would only be a matter of time he hoped. But for now she was his only hope of getting out of this conversation.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I might go and visit my girl." He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Leaving his mother and grandfather behind speechless.

"You do realise he's lying don't you Emiko?" Daisuke's grandfather commented looking at the closed door.

"Of course I do, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't know that my own son was lying to me? But I don't understand why Daisuke would lie to me about why Dark is gone. He knows he can tell me anything."

"One thing is certain." Daisuke's grandfather started as he made his way to the couch.

"Dark's disappearance was not voluntary. For one his essence should have completely disappeared if he left voluntary, and he is still very much present within our Daisuke."

"What do you mean father?" Emiko sat down next to her father in law looking at him questioning.

"Well you have noticed Daisuke's behaviour today haven't you?" He started.

"He's rude he's lying, he's acting like…"

"Like Dark." Emiko finished for him.

"Dark has, you could say, infected Daisuke. He has packed his bags, but forgot to take his behaviour with him. That would only happen if the link between them has been severed in some sort of way."

"Severed how?" She was really looking worried, more so then before.

The thought that something was wrong with Dark was bad, but the thought that he was totally gone was even worse. And with her son acting like he was….there was no end to her worrying.

"I don't know dear." Daiki sighed.

He was also worried about his grandson, he knew that one day Dark would be gone. Like he had disappeared after he got together with his late wife. But he never expected Dark to be gone so soon. But then again Daisuke was lying, so Dark wasn't officially gone yet. Which means that there is a way to bring him back.

"Whatever has happened, we can't ask Daisuke he won't tell us the truth anyway." Her father pondered, stroking his beard slowly.

"Besides Daisuke's bad behaviour, we don't know what other effects Darks disappearance might have upon him.

"Well we have to do something, before it's too late!" Emiko jumped up bawling her fists.

"We have to get Dark back and bring the old Daisuke back!

"And what do you propose we do?" He questioned with a gentle voice looking up at her.

She lowered her head and dropped her hands.

"I…I don't know.' She mumbled.

"One thing is for sure, Daisuke doesn't want to be helped. I'm guessing that whatever happened between him and Dark is something he needs to solve on his own."

He sighed in desperation, he wanted to help his grandson, but in the state he was in, he wouldn't allow anybody to help.

"So we just sit back and watch as Daisuke struggles with this alone? I can't do that. I'm his mother I must be able to help him in some way."

Emiko had settled down, but the thought that a mother could do nothing for her son frightened her.

"There is one thing we can do for Daisuke…."

"What?" Emiko asked quickly turning her head to her father.

"A spell. A spell that will force Daisuke to see inside himself. Too confront him with his problem, or fear." Emiko blinked

"Fear, you think Daisuke's afraid of something father."

"We are all afraid of something in life. A man who says he fears nothing is either lying, or not very bright. Daisuke's has hidden his fear and is running from it."

Emiko stared at him and raised her eyebrow.

"When did you become so knowledgeable?"

"We have a spell to perform."

Daiki got up and started walking towards the cellar door.

"You got it from a movie didn't you?" Emiko smiled as she followed her father.

* * *

So, did you guess where the spell game from? No? It's from a game I play named Lineage II.

Join me. My username is Raxz and I'm in a great clan named "A Perfect Circle."

And another note, did you guess where Daiki got his quote from?...I can't remember where I got it from, but I am sure if was a movie or a TV series.

Thank you Elbereth for beta reading again, I ask too much of you even though you have such a busy life. Thank you!

Stay tuned for more! Review me!


	5. Sleeping With The Enemy

Daisuke pulled on his collar and hid his ears. The wind had picked up again and a cold wind was forcing him to return home. His ears had turned a shade of red from the cold. He shivered slightly and tried to cover himself up even more, to no avail.

He loved autumn the days were the right kind of temperature. Not to hot, not to cold.

Nevertheless, at night the temperature dropped dramatically.

He had almost literally run out of the house just to get away from the mother and grandfather. He was almost sorry for leaving the house, he didn't like the cold. He liked to be warm, secure and safe.

It is not that he wasn't safe; he could take care of himself if he was attacked or something. Having been in training all of his life, he could pack a punch, even if he did not look like that kind of guy.

Daisuke was not one for fighting, if he could, he would avoid any conflict. However, right now he was itching for a rough and tumble. It would take his mind off things.

He had said he was going to Risa. Of course he didn't go to Risa, like she would let him in.

He had been walking the streets for the last few hours; he had walked to the fountain and back. That damn fountain, he was so drawn to it each time. It was getting late; he was tired, cold and lonely. The thought alone brought tears to his eyes but he stubbornly blinked them back.

Dark was gone.  
The bastard had deserted him.

Daisuke blinked, but that was what he wanted, wasn't it?

He did not know that with Dark gone he would feel so empty, so hollow. So lonely.  
He looked up at the sky hoping that he would get some sign from god or anybody of what to do.

A rain drop landed on his nose.

Well that was a sign of some sort.

He hung his head and breathed deeply. He'd better hurry home before he really got a cold. He was lucky he didn't get one the other night from standing in the rain.

He set up a brisk pace and set for home.

The rain was really throwing it down now. He couldn't see more then a meter in front of him.

With that he couldn't see the sticking out tile on the road.

"Bloody hell!" Daisuke exclaimed as he fell over it.

It wasn't fair everything was going wrong today, he thought, as he layed on the ground not caring to get up.

He was tired, he couldn't find the strength to get up, and he didn't care anymore. The cold didn't bother him anymore, even the rain didn't seem to bother him. It was like it had stopped.

Wait it had stopped… He slowly opened his eyes. It was still raining, but he wasn't getting wet.

"Your going to catch a cold if you stay there." A voice spoke to him somewhere from above.

Daisuke rolled over onto his back and looked at the person standing beside him with an umbrella in hand.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke stared at the young blue haired boy.

Wasn't he supposed to be out of town? What was he doing here?

Hiwatari extended his hand to Daisuke.  
Daisuke hesitated. Hiwatari was Dark and Daisuke's enemy.

No, that wasn't completely true; Hiwatari was only interested in capturing Dark. But to get Dark, Hiwatari had to get Daisuke as well. Daisuke could not help it that he was Dark's Tamer.

"Well?" Hiwatari was getting impatient.

Daisuke didn't need to be asked again.

Hiwatari was pretty strong even if he didn't look it. He was able to pull Daisuke up without much effort.  
As he was standing he looked around nervously, he wasn't sure how to act around Hiwatari.

"Uhm arigatou Hiwatari-kun…" Daisuke mumbled. It was so soft you could barely hear it.

"You're welcome." Hiwatari replied without any emotion in his words, or on his face.

They stood there for a while in an awkward silence.

"I guess I'd better…." Before Daisuke could finish his sentence, Hiwatari interrupted.

"Do you want to go to my place?" Daisuke just stared at him.

"Just until the rain stops." Hiwatari continued as he noticed Daisuke's eyes had grown large.

"Uh…sure." Daisuke answered.

He was somewhat relieved and somewhat nervous. It meant he didn't have to go home and face the music, but this was Hiwatari - the guy that stared at him during class, the silent one, the one who could see right through Daisuke. Nevertheless, he accepted anyway. Anything better then going home.

Daisuke had been at Hiwatari's house before. It was a nice spacious house. _Hiwatari is lucky living on his own, no annoying parents or people to tell you what to do._ Daisuke thought.

Nevertheless, it must be lonely.  
Even with the problems he was having with his family, he would never trade it in for living alone. He glanced at Hiwatari as he put his key in the lock.

"Douzo." Hiwatari stated as he opened the door for Daisuke.

Daisuke looked inside. It looked safe, but going in first was a certain way of being caught by your enemy. He hesitated.  
Hiwatari noticed this and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I won't try anything." Hiwatari walked in first to show his good intensions.

But then again he might have planned this. Now Daisuke was really confused.

"Maybe I shouldn't…." The cold was getting to him, but the fear that something might happen wasn't too appealing either.

He looked into Hiwatari's eyes. He saw nothing but care for him. That is, his eyes had a bit more emotion to them then his usual unemotional face. He didn't have that glint in his eyes when he was chasing Dark. However, Hiwatari was the head of the police corps. He could be faking.

"Daisuke, you can either stay outside and catch a cold, or you can come in." Hiwatari was growing impatient again.

Daisuke felt ashamed. Hiwatari was being kind to him, taking him into his house even though he was his enemy. He had never hurt him.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke stated as he followed Hiwatari into the house.

Daisuke noticed the bags in the hall. Hiwatari hadn't even unpacked yet. And why was he outside walking in the rain at a time like this anyway?

"So uhm, how was your trip Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke was trying to make small talk, the silence was unbearable.

"Fine." A short simple answer, no more words were needed. However, the silence came back too quickly.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere special."

Silence again. Daisuke didn't feel like starting the conversation again and kept quiet.

"Sit down." Hiwatari practically commanded him. Daisuke complied.

Hiwatari disappeared for a moment and came back with a towel handing it to Daisuke.

"Thanks." Daisuke replied and started drying his hair. When he had removed the towel, Hiwatari had disappeared again.

"Hiwatari?"

No answer.

Damn it, where did he go? Is he planning something? Surprise attack? Daisuke got up and looked around skittishly.  
A sound alerted him to look behind. He spun around fast knocking his attacker.  
Two loud crashes were heard, and a brown fluid spread over the heated stone floor.

"If you didn't want any hot chocolate you could have just said." Hiwatari stared at him blankly.

Daisuke was horrified. He was so paranoid being around Hiwatari. He was never usually like this around Hiwatari. But today he knew he had to be careful; a phantom thief should never get caught.

Phantom thief? He may be Dark's tamer, but that did not make him the phantom thief. Why did he think like that?

"Hiwatari-kun I am so sorry! Gods I am an idiot. Here let me help you." Hiwatari was already on his knees grabbing the broken cup pieces.

"It's alright. But Daisuke...?"

"Yes?"

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything."

Daisuke cast his eyes downwards and blushed. He felt so stupid. Hiwatari was being so kind.  
He saw Hiwatari's hands beginning to pick up the pieces again, and followed his example.

"Ouch!" Daisuke exclaimed as he had cute himself on a sharp piece.

The wound on his right index finger started to bleed slightly.

"I'll get you a bandage." With broken pieces in hand Hiwatari made his way, to the kitchen. He returned with a first aid box.

"Ah Hiwatari-kun it's alright. I don't need a bandage."

"But you're bleeding."

"Don't worry." He relied smiling and put his finger in his mouth.

Hiwatari smiled slightly, Daisuke was such a klutz sometimes, pure and innocent. But always putting up a smile, even if he was sad or in pain.

It was such a surprise to him that this clumsy boy was Dark's tamer. Even before he found out about Daisuke's secret, he would have never guessed, never thought to do any research that this red head could be the legendary Phantom Thief.

But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew, he always knew.

That tingling sensation he had when he was near Daisuke was the same when he was near Dark. He always thought it was the thrill of the hunt, but it was more. Much more.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked questioning.

Hiwatari had been standing there just looking at Daisuke, but not actually seeing him. It was like looking into space with his eyes fixed on Daisuke. It freaked him out; he had wanted to snap Hiwatari out of it.  
It reminded him of what Dark said. _Hiwatari-kun likes you._ Daisuke didn't mind gay people, but he did mind being at the attention of one.

That's of course if Hiwatari was gay.

"Sorry Daisuke, I'm just a little tired, I didn't mean to space out."

"Maybe you should go to bed Hiwatari-kun?"

"Perhaps. But then I would have to ask my guest to leave and return home. And I believe that for some reason my guest does not wish to go home."

Daisuke stared shyly at the floor. It was true, he didn't want to go home, but he had nowhere to go. He didn't want to intrude on Hiwatari's privacy, plus the fact that he didn't have to right to ask Hiwatari for such a favour.

"If you want you can stay, I have a spare futon."

Daisuke looked up at Hiwatari who was staring right at him.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"You wouldn't be. We would be helping each other out."

As Daisuke was about to ask how he would be helping Hiwatari out, the person in question had made his way to the main hall where the staircase was.

Daisuke followed in silence.

Daisuke looked around the room. In most cases people would be worried to touch or pick up anything if the owner did not want it. In Hiwatari-kun's case this would not be the problem, for the room lacked any items that would be considered personal.

A library.

That's the first thing that came to his mind. A high ceiling, a bookcase crammed with books, a flight of stairs going to a higher level and huge windows. Even the walls where in a library royal green kind of style. Very stylish and reeking of authority.

Upon further study the main this that caught his eye was a chair in front of the large window. Not an ordinary chair, but a chair with angel wings. Sadly one of the wings was damaged; it gave the room an even gloomier feel to it. The thought of a fallen angel with broken wings came to mind.

Pain.

Yes pain. Painful memories where lingering in this room. He could feel them. Physical, mental, he didn't know but it gave him the creeps. The thought of staying the night didn't appeal to him so much now. But he couldn't turn back now.

Trying to take his mind of it he observed the room further seeking more uplifting objects.  
He noticed a pc in the corner close to the window. And to his surprise a bathtub under the flight of stairs.

He smiled slightly. Who would have a bathtub in there own room underneath some stairs? Well besides Hiwatari that is.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned around facing Hiwatari. Hiwatari was holding a futon and some cushions.

"Ah Hiwatari-kun, arigato. You have a rather interesting room." Daisuke smiled as he took the futon from Hiwatari.

"Thank you. My bed is up the stairs, it's a double bed, but I wasn't sure if you would feel comfortable sharing."

"Ah…uhm thank you again Hiwatari-kun."

Daisuke replied sheepishly as he started turning red.

Hiwatari started climbing up the stairs. Daisuke wasn't sure if he was supposed to sleep on the floor here, or on the floor next to Hiwatari's bed. As Hiwatari glanced over his shoulder Daisuke decided he might as well sleep next to the bed.

After the futon had been placed next to the bed a deadly silence settled in the room.

In the darkness Daisuke stared at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if he would sleep tonight. But at least he wasn't at home.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Daisuke asserted his attention towards the bed even though he couldn't see Hiwatari.  
It was strange, Hiwatari wanting to ask a question, a very rare thing indeed.

"Sure."

Again a silence fell.  
After a while Daisuke was wondering if Hiwatari had fallen asleep and popped his head over the edge of the bed.

At the same time Hiwatari had moved close to the edge of the bed to look at Daisuke. The inevitable happened. There heads collided.

Both grunted in pain as Daisuke held his head and Hiwatari held his nose. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Daisuke burst out in laughter. And apologised. This was a good way to lighten the mood, and Hiwatari could not help but smile.

"Are you okay?" Hiwatari asked. As Daisuke looked up at him he saw that Hiwatari's face had changed to that of concern. Not because they had bumped heads, but for a different reason. Daisuke sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just…." He looked up at Hiwatari, was this really the person he could share his problems with. Dark was gone, he was fighting with his mom. All his emotions were in turmoil, he wasn't sure what to think, what to do.

"I'm fine..." He replied once more firmly this time. He started lying down and pulled the cover over him.

Maybe a good night's rest is what he needed.

"Goodnight."

He didn't feel like talking anymore, luckily Hiwatari wasn't one for pursuing answers. The light turned off and he heard Hiwatari crawl under his sheets. This was going to be a long night he gave a big sigh and tried to get comfortable.

Luckily sleep claimed him soon, but it wasn't going to be very restful….

* * *

Hooray Chapter 5 \o/ You don't want to know how long that took

I've started my fan fiction at my work experience place when I was bored, but since i don't do that anymore I don't have time to write this, Please forgive me!

This is my last year of collage, so I'm kind of stressful at the moment so bare with the slow updates and such!

Little side note: Tomorrow (6 may 2005) is the Animeconvention here in Holland in Almelo! I can't wait! I'll be cosplaying as Himiko from Getbackers! Fun fun fun!

Anyway review! And till next chapter for the part you have all been waiting for...I think :P


End file.
